Despair
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic is ready to confess his feelings to Amy. But what he witnessed will make him feel heartbroken and that he won't talk to Amy. What he does not know is that Amy was forced by someone to make Sonic get heartbroken.


**Hey, guys. Here's another short SonAmy story. This time, it will be reversed. Like how Sonic always breaks Amy's heart so now it will be Sonic's turn to be heartbroken. **

**I don't own these characters. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic was on his way to Amy to confess his love for her. He had pretty flowers in his hand and two plush dolls of him and Amy.

"Ha, Ames is so gonna like it" Sonic said and whistling 'Do you believe in magic' while walking on his way to Amy. When he arrived, he knocked on the door, but gets no answer. His ears perked up when he heard something. He heard kissing sounds and moans. He saw through the window and to his shock he saw Amy's silhouette kissing another hedgehog. Sonic couldn't believe it, his only true love cheating on him. He rips apart the flowers and throws the plush dolls at the ground. He ran away with tears in his eyes. He came back home and gets up the stairs slowly with a sad expression. Tails noticed it and asked him.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked him. Sonic didn't respond he walks to his room and locked himself in. He shut his face into the pillow and continues to cry. He felt so heartbroken and fell into despair. But what he didn't know is that Amy was actually forced to make out with the stranger.

Next day, Sonic was still in his bedroom with very messy hair and quills. Tails walked upstairs and gets to Sonic's room.

"Sonic, please tell what's wrong?! What happened?" Tails knocks on the door.

"Leave me in peace, Tails" Sonic sighs sadness. He was so heartbroken that he won't leave the room.

"But Sonic, the others are worried about you" Tails begged for answer. Then Sonic loses it.

"GET AWAY FROM MY ROOM!" Sonic yelled at Tails behind the door.

Just then, Amy came to Sonic's home. She was looking for him and heard him yelling.

She then saw Tails running down the stairs, scared of Sonic's temper. "Tails, what's going on here?" Amy asked Tails.

"It's Sonic. He sounds so angry and sad. I don't know why"

"Oh no, I need to tell him!" Amy ran upstairs to Sonic's room.

"Tell him what?" Tails wanted answers but didn't get one from Amy who was at Sonic's room, knocking on the door.

"It's me Sonic, please let me explain" Amy whimpered in fear. Sonic's sad expression changes to anger.

"GO AWAY! You broke my heart!" Sonic yelled behind the door very angry and depressed. Amy's heart shattered, no other way to convince him to tell the truth. She walks away in sadness. Sonic behind the door realizes what he has done, yelled at Amy when she wanted to say something. He decides to have a talk with Amy but it was too late, for she has left.

"What was I thinking?" Sonic gets back to his room and locks the door. Outside his window, the rain was coming.

Amy was sitting on her bed, crying with the plush dolls Sonic was going to give her since the flowers were torn apart.

"Oh Sonic, if you could understand I was forced by the green pervert" Amy sobs in her knees. She then heard a knock on the door.

She walks downstairs and opens the door, it was Rouge the Bat.

"Hi Amy"

"Oh, hi Rouge" Amy said in a low voice and Rouge notices she had tears in her eyes. Rouge became curious.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rouge asked in concern and walks in from the rain, hanging up her raincoat.

"It's nothing" Amy whimpers in sadness again.

"You can always tell your good friend Rouge, let's go to the living room shall we?" Rouge suggested to Amy. Amy nods slowly and they both sat on the couch. Amy explained the whole story to her. Rouge was surprised.

"You can't be serious. You got forced to kiss another guy? Who was it you kissed Amy?" Rouge asks Amy again.

"Sc-Scourge" Amy said

"Scourge! GAH, that pervert! We must tell Sonic this instant whenever he wants or not" Rouge said seriously. Amy nodded.

They both got to Sonic's home and gets to his room. Rouge knocked hard on the door.

"Sonic! You better open now, because we know who 'cheated' with Amy!" Rouge said toughly. Sonic snaps out of his despair and opens the door slowly. He takes a step back when he saw Amy and little angry Rouge.

"Amy please, don't slap me. I'm sorry I yelled at you" Sonic said worried and backs off. Amy gave Sonic a hug and the three sat on the bed.

"Sonikku, please you have to believe me. What you saw was not what you think. I was forced" Amy sobs.

"What? Oh my, god. It's my fault for not realizing" Sonic was also producing tears. He gave Amy a soft hug.

Amy hugs him back, "Oh, Sonikku"

"Now I realized that you were forced but who forced you?" Sonic then wondered who kissed Amy. Rouge pushed on Amy's arm to tell him.

"Sc-Scourge. He kissed me to make sure y-you get heartbroken and after you left, he-he tried to rape me but I managed to throw him out" Amy whimpered at the name. Sonic's eyes went wide opened.

"Scourge? That damn pervert tried to make me heartbroken! I will freaking kill him! GAAAH!" Sonic slams his fists on his knees. But he calms down. Amy pats on his shoulder.

"I know and I really wanna kill him too but that will make things worse" Amy said and wipes off Sonic's tears.

"I'm sure we'll get him" Rouge said. Sonic gets up from the bed.

"We'll find him Rouge, trust me" Sonic said with a angry look on his face.

"He's dangerous as hell, blue boy so be careful" Rouge said and pats Sonic's shoulder. "I know" Sonic said as he gets from the room. He goes out in the rain, seeking for Scourge's apartment. Amy and Rouge along with Tails saw him run from the window.

At an abandon apartment, Scourge was laying on the couch, watching TV while drinking.

"That babe beat me but I managed to get the blue blur getting his heart shattered" Scourge said as he is about to get to the fridge for a beer.

But as he's about to get to the couch, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?!" Scourge shouted angrily for getting his day ruined, but his expression turns to one of pure shock when the door breaks down.

"Sonic?! But how!" Scourge was surprised that Sonic isn't so depressed and sad but very angry. Sonic goes up to him with threaten fully steps.

"You made it look like Amy was cheating on me!" Sonic growls and continues to walk up to Scourge. Scourge sweated in fear.

"What a-a-are y-you talking about?" Scourge backs away in fear.

"Amy told me you jerk!" Sonic growled.

"Now, now. I couldn't help it" Scourge gulped. His back faced the wall and now Scourge was worried.

"I'll give you one simple thing to say Scourge" Sonic grabs Scourge by his jacket. He was slowly triggering his dark form.

"Sonic please, don't kill me!" Scourge was scared like a coward. Sonic pointed one finger at Scourge's nose. "If you ever touch Amy again, I'll give you one more scar on your chest or I'll make sure you get lifetime in prison! GOT IT!" Sonic yelled at a terrified Scourge. He released him.

"Y-yes! I h-h-have my w-w-word on it" Scourge shutters in fear.

"Done! But the police will come soon" Sonic rushed out from the apartment. Scourge was completely stunned. Outside it has stopped raining.

Back to Sonic's house, Amy sat on the couch with Tails. Rouge has already left. Then they heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it" Amy said and opens the front door. It was Sonic with new flowers in his hand.

"Sonikku, you're okay. Did you beat Scourge?" Amy was happy to see Sonic unharmed.

"No but I threatened him and these flowers are for you, Ames" Sonic hands over the flowers to Amy.

"Thank you Sonikku, I love you!" Amy squeals happily and kisses Sonic who kisses back. Tails watched them kissing, smiling.

The End.


End file.
